When in Ancient China
by Dark Magician Boy
Summary: The gang from Dragon Double is back, but this time, Cameron and Jake have to deal with ancestors, wormholes, and oracles. Oh my! Chapter 2 is up and in da house!
1. Ticking Away

(A/N) Hello all, and welcome to _When in Ancient China_. The same crew from the original story _Dragon Double_, this is the sequel of it. You remember that time bomb that occurred when Rose, Jade, Kara, and Sara all shared the same vision occurred. Well, that comes into play here. You will have to find out of course, but still, I'm starting this the same night I finished _Dragon Double_, MAN, I have a lot of free time. Well, this is my 5th fic, and if you're just getting here from Dragon Double, welcome back. If you're just getting here, then I highly suggest you read _Dragon Double_ first. No, seriously, you won't get a SINGLE thing if you haven't read _Dragon Double_……. Plus I want more reviews for the story! Drums and symbol play in background. So, strap in, put on your helmets, and away we go!………. Talking to conductor Have we left yet? No? Out of coal? He says he's out of coal everyone! Conductor talks some more Oh, hold on a second…… Train blasts off without warning

_**When in Ancient China**_

_By Dark Magician Boy_

_Chapter 1: Ticking Away_

"How much longer can this class take?" Jake whispered to Cameron, who was seated right next to him.

"How should I know. It feels like school is even longer these days," Cameron said, watching the second hand on the clock very strictly.

Cameron was Jake's rather distant cousin, who also shared many of the same strange abilities as Jake, one such as dragon powers.

That's right. Jake and Cameron were not your average, thirteen-year-old New Yorkers. The two had dragon powers.

Dragon powers meaning they both had the ability to transform into a different type of dragon.

Jake, in dragon form looked a fiery, Mars red, while Cameron, in Dragon form, looked an icy, Neptune blue.

But, while still appearing as human, Jake had a red jacket with a yellow pocket, blue jeans, white tennis shoes with blue stripes, and black hair with a green outline that resembled a fireball.

Cameron wore a blue jersey with silver cuffs and a neck, had black jeans, blue tennis shoes with silver stripes, and black hair with a silver outline which did not really resemble a shape.

"And it has come to a conclusion that dragons originated in China, or at least according to legends. In reality, they really originated in the time of the dinosaurs," Professor Rotwood went on, and Jake and Cameron rolled their eyes. If there were a dragon expert anywhere nearby, it would be their grandparents, who were dragons as well.

"Now, moving on, oracles are told to be," Professor Rotwood began.

"Annoying, seventeen year old naggers," Cameron whispered, and Jake sniggered in his text book.

"Mr. Long! Do I detect a disturbance?" Rotwood said, turning in their direction.

"Um, no, I just thought that oracles had started in Greece," Jake managed from panic.

"Very good Mr. Long. Keep that up, and you'll manage you're highest grade average in a class ever," Rotwood said, continuing to the chalkboard.

"An A?" Jake hoped, and Rotwood turned back around.

"No. A C," Rotwood said, and everyone in the class began to laugh their heads off until the bell rang, which was about three seconds later.

The school rushed out through the front doors, attempting to do it at once, so it took about five minutes.

Jake, Cameron, Trixie, Spud, and Rose met outside.

"Come on, let's head back to my house," Jake said, and they each strapped on their helmets, and jumped on their skateboards, or, in Rose's case, roller blades, and raced for Jake's house.

The five rushed inside and sat down in the living room.

"Jade, Kara, and Sara should be here in a couple minutes," Jake said, picking up the phone and ordering some pizza.

Sure enough, in a couple of minutes, the doorbell rang, and Jade with Fu Cat walked in, and Fu Dog ran in behind them.

A bit after that, Kara and Sara walked in without ringing really, and sat down on the two available chairs.

"Ok, so I checked out the Statue of Liberty, and the Huntsmaster isn't there anymore!" Cameron reported.

"Well, the only way he could've gotten down is if someone or something got him down," Fu Cat said.

The pizza guy came, and Jake ran to the door, paid for the pizza, thanked the delivery guy, and ran back to the living room with the pizza.

"I put a detector spell up on this living room, considering all the spells that took place here the past three weeks, and it's been going haywire," Fu Dog said, and everybody's heads turned.

"How do you know if it's been working?" Jake asked, starting to scratch his elbow.

"Well, everybody who lives in the household begins to get a very bad rash on their elbow," Fu Dog said, and everybody looked at Jake who slowly stopped scratching.

"Jake, did you let mosquitoes into the house again?" Haley asked, hopping down the stairs, scratching her elbows.

"No, Fu Dog cast a spell, and the rashes mean there's something going down here," Jake said, and Haley sat beside Fu Cat, scratching her chin.

"Well, it would only appear to anybody who has magical blood, meaning that only Trixie and Spud wouldn't be able to see it. But we can't see it either," Jade said, taking a bite out of a slice.

"Man. I've been feeling like, so rejected these past few days, not being considered like, magical," Spud sighed. Nobody heard him.

"Well somethin' tells me that it came from when all you oracles had that one vision. That's a pretty high concentration of magic," Fu Dog said, pointing at Jade, Rose, Kara, and Sara.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Jade said, crossing her legs.

"It IS a bad thing. Concentrated visions create time bombs, time bombs lead to who knows what kind of spells," Fu Cat explained, silencing everybody.

"Well, let's wait a few days to see what happens here," Jake said, and everybody agreed.

Rose went back with Cameron, Fu Cat, and Jade to their house, as she had no home of her own now, Trixie and Spud left too, and eventually, Kara and Sara left as well.

XXX

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner Mrs. Long," Spud said as he and Trixie walked through the living room.

"You're welcome," she said, not noticing they hadn't followed her into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Trixie sighed, and the two went in with everybody else to enjoy some of Mrs. Long's mushroom caps.

XXX

"Ready to finish that homework our math teacher gave us?" Cameron asked Jake as they passed through the living room.

"Oh, I know, it's nearly impossible," he said, and they both paused.

"Still nothing," Cameron said, and the two sat down on the couch to try and finish the math assignment.

XXX

"Thanks for babysitting Jade," Mr. Long said as he walked out the door.

"My pleasure Mr. Long!" Jade called out the door, with Haley on her shoulders.

"You wanna play charades?" Jade asked, and Haley nodded sweetly, until they passed through the living room.

"There hasn't been anything still," Haley sighed, and the two sat down, and started playing charades.

XXX

Fu Cat jumped up onto the window sill and began to scratch at the window until Fu Dog pawed open the door.

"Still no sign of concentrated magic," Fu Dog said after she had gotten, and she sighed, jumped back outside, and ran back home.

XXX

"I can't believe there still hasn't been any sign of any magic yet," Jake said, jumping onto his skateboard and riding down the half pipe.

"Well, like the little guy in my head says, 'Mama always says, Magic is as magic does'," Spud said.

"That's not your little voice. That was from that one Disney movie or somethin'," Trixie said, riding straight into the air, and back down onto the wooden ramp.

"Well, I called everybody back to the living room again anyway today to discuss it," Jake said, and the two looked back at him.

"Why should we come again, we aren't magic or anything cool like that," Spud said, and Trixie agreed.

"Guys," Jake said as he rode over to the other side to them. "You two are my best friends. You guys deserve to be there, magic or not," Jake said, hugging the two,

XXX

"Ok, is everybody here," Jake asked.

"Fu Dog isn't," Fu Cat pointed out.

Suddenly, down the hallway, one could hear a toilet flushing, and Fu Dog walked down to the living room with a piece of toilet paper sticking off his left paw.

"Ok, sorry about that," Fu Dog said, and everybody rolled their eyes, then got back to the situation.

"Is there anyway we can fish out this concentration or something?" Jake asked, and Sara chuckled.

"Ooh, I like fish," she said, and her eyes flashed yellow.

"There's going to be a fish spill at the wharf next week. Half of the city is going to starve!" Sara said gleefully, mentally disturbing everybody.

"Maybe if there was an even higher concentration, we could show it," Fu Cat thought out loud, and everybody listened in.

"Perhaps if you four powered up at the exact same time into dragon form, the magic would be powerful enough to reveal itself," Fu Cat theorized.

"It's worth a shot," Haley said, scratching Fu Cat some more.

The four walked into the center of the room, and closed their eyes.

"On one," Jake said, and everybody nodded.

"3, 2, 1!" Jake yelled.

"DRAGON UP!" They each yelled in exact synchronization, as hot electricity filled the air.

The four began to change quickly, until out of pure fire, Jake, and Haley came out as a red dragon, and a purple dragon.

Snow swirled around Jade and Cameron, as their shapes grew, and broke open into a blue dragon, and a lavender dragon.

"Now what?" Cameron asked, and there was a deep rumbling in the Earth.

"You ever get the feeling something REALLY bad is about to," Jake started, but never finished as a vortex appeared out of nowhere, and started sucking everything in.

"A time vortex!" Fu Dog and Fu Cat panicked, digging their claws into the carpet. "Everybody hold onto something," Fu Cat yelled.

Trixie, Spud, Kara, and Sara got a hold of the couch.

But the vortex only seemed to want the four dragons as it pulled at them with great magnitude, until it began to pull out chunks of floor which they just so happened to be standing on.

Jake, Haley, Cameron, and Jade were lifted into the air, and were thrown into the vortex. And they were still in dragon form!

"What is going on?" Haley yelled over the roar of the vortex, as their living room got further away.

"We're being tossed into another time frame. Who knows where this particular tunnel leads," Jade said. "Everyone stay together!" she warned.

They all looked at each other for a couple of seconds before panicking and going into a very tight group hug, never letting go.

Back in the living room, the vortex began to shrink.

"Plug it with something!" Fu Cat said.

Fu Dog threw a bottle which shattered on contact with vortex.

A seal grew on the vortex, and it stopped shrinking.

"Ok. What just happened?" Trixie demanded, straightening her hair.

"A vortex opened up, ate up Jake, Haley, Cameron, and Jade, and it's been temporarily sealed," Fu Dog explained.

"Ok, just making sure. You know, one of these days, I'm going to wake up in the nuthouse," Spud said after Fu Dog's story.

"Well, we've got to follow them!" Kara demanded.

"Follow who?" Aunt Shui asked. She and Grandpa had just walked through the door.

"Oh, um, nobody!" Fu Cat said, hoping they wouldn't notice the giant metal door.

"What's with that giant metal door?" Grandpa asked, pointing at the seal. Darn it, they had caught them.

"A time vortex opened up, swallowed Jake, Haley, Cameron, and Jade, and the vortex has been temporarily sealed," Fu Cat sighed, and the two grandparents gasped.

"Well, we've, we've got to do something!" Aunt Shui panicked.

"We need to go after them," Grandpa said, rushing upstairs, and coming back down with a set of supplies.

"You two stay here and monitor our status," Grandpa said, and Trixie and Spud sighed.

"Aw man, why can't we ever go?" Trixie demanded.

"Only those of magical blood can pass through the gateway," Aunt Shui explained, and the two sighed and sat back.

"Ok, enter into the door to take in the seven closest creatures, and then vanish, but to keep the vortex able to send something back," Grandpa said, and Aunt Shui rushed upstairs and brought back some parchment.

She wrote down the commands, placed them on the door, and the paper dissolved into the seal.

"Okay. Aunt Shui and I must go and get some more things, so open the seal. We will be pulled in as well, so don't worry. It's the closest seven, so we will just be delayed, but will come along as well," Grandpa said, and the two rushed upstairs.

"Well, let's open this sucker back up," Fu Dog said, and the he banged the door with a silver bell he had pulled out of his wrinkles.

The seal disappeared in a cloud of mist, and the vortex reopened.

Kara and Sara began to stretch, literally. They began to stretch till their very bodies were a single strand, which flew into the vortex and swirled to where they could see it.

Rose, Fu Dog, and Fu Cat began the stretching process, until they were a single line, and they swirled into the center of the vortex.

"Well, there they go," Trixie sighed, leaning back in the couch.

"Wait a minute, if we're not magic, then how can we see that thing?" Spud asked, looking at Trixie, who looked at him as well.

Without warning, they began to stretch out, until they were also as thin as a line, until they swirled into the vortex, and it closed as the lines of Trixie and Spud swirled into the center of the vortex.

Grandpa and Aunt Shui rushed in just as the vortex snapped shut, and stared where it was.

"Well I'll be" Grandpa said, staring at where Trixie and Spud had sat.

"I guess this means I'll start researching," Aunt Shui, and she rushed into the next room.

Grandpa simply smiled and sat down.

XXX

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?" Trixie demanded as the two fell down the now vertical vortex tunnel.

"I don't know! Maybe the vortex made a mistake or something!" Spud thought as they fell faster.

Blue and green flashed by as they fell further, until a speck of light at the bottom told them the journey was near it's end.

Kara, Sara, Fu Dog, Fu Cat, Rose, Spud, and Trixie fell right out of a hole in the sky, and onto what appeared to be a giant brick wall.

"So the worm hole brought us to China, not like we can't get back," Trixie said, standing up, dusting her clothes off.

"Yeah, sure, just one problem little sweetheart," Fu Dog said, shaking off several wrinkles.

"And what'd that be dog?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"It's that the next bus to the 21st century won't be invented for a while!" Fu Cat as they watched an Ancient Chinese squadron march by.

The wormhole had not just dumped them back in time at China. It had dumped them there with no way of getting home.


	2. Among Friends

(A/N) Sorry for the ridiculously long reprieve, I've been sick for coming onto Looks at calendar Eleven years. Does double-take Oh, sorry. Eleven months. But, anyway, I'll try my hardest to pick the story back up, and finish it. Also, the new series could complicate thins a bit. About the animation, very simply imagine it in that now I suppose. Cameron once again has a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, wears black pants, white shoes with silver lining, black messy hair with silver lining, and his eyes look like Spud and Trixie's (A white circle with a black dot in it), and his dragon form, just apply all the same features of the last story to Jake's dragon form, simply with a longer, (A little bit more developed when it comes to muscle (On the dragon form that is)) body. Same goes for Jade too, only applying her features to Haley's dragon look (If it was much larger), and still purple. As for the Rose & Jake thing, just consider this story an alternate timeline.

_**When in Ancient China**_

_By Dark Magician Boy_

_Chapter 2: Among Friends_

"Oh, my head," Jake said, rubbing it and starting to slowly stand up.

Last he saw, he, Haley, Jade, and Cameron had been falling through some weirdo tube, all in dragon form.

Attempting to morph back, he walked over to the others as Jade was getting up. But Jake noticed none of them could morph back.

"As I'm sure you've noticed," Jade said, walking over to Jake, "you can't morph back."

"Yeah, I have. What's up with that?" Jake said, picking up Haley and cradling her.

"It was a time-tunnel we went through. And when you go through them, they steal everything human about you," she said, and Jake let out a gasp.

"That really can't be good," Jake said while attempting to wake Haley up as Jade did the same to Cameron.

"The only way to re-obtain our human halves is to travel back through the time tunnel. And it has to be the exact same one so we'll end up in our time, and because it's that particular tunnel that stole it. Any others, even if they lead to the same time, will not give us our human halves back," Jade said as Cameron started to wake up.

"Well, first things first," Jade said, walking over to him.

"We need to find the others," she said. Jake looked back over at her.

"How do you know they're here?" Jake asked, shaking Haley a little bit. She began to stir.

"When we fell out of the time-tunnel, I saw them fall through before it snapped shut behind us: Rose, Fu Dog, Fu Cat, Trixie, Spud, Kara, and Sara," she said, and Jake put the pieces together.

"But Trixie and Spud are all human. How can they travel back if they've been entirely stolen?" Jake asked, a little panicked.

"The theft of your human half happens right away, meaning they should have vanished when they fell in. But as you can see, they didn't," Jade said.

It took Jake a bit to figure out, but when he did, he looked over at her, his jaw dropping, and she slowly nodded.

Cameron was finally coming around, and Haley was beginning to wake up as well.

"Jake, what's going on?" Haley asked. She closed her eyes, and the morphing magic swirled around her.

But when it cleared, sure enough, she was still a dragon.

"Our human halves have been stolen," he said, and she looked at him, clearly scared.

"We have to find the others and make a beeline out of here!" Cameron said after hearing this. His sister had told the story while Haley had been waking up.

Shaking off their wings, they slowly began to lift off, agreeing to try and hide in the clouds until they found out what time they were in.

"So, if only those of magical blood can come back, how did Trixie and Spud get here?" Fu Dog asked Fu Cat. They were a bit further away from the other five.

"Hello, isn't it obvious?" Fu Cat asked, and Fu Dog looked at her.

"No, that's impossible. Maybe the time vortex just made a mistake," Fu Dog said, and Fu Cat gave him a skeptical look.

"Things as powerful as time vortexes DON'T make mistakes," Fu Cat said, and they looked back at the two teens, who looked a bit stressed now.

"Well, if they're not humans….. what are they?" Fu Dog asked Fu Cat, and she shrugged as they walked back to the rest of them.

"I know you can hear what I'm thinking, so I suppose we break it to them," Fu Dog thought, and Fu Cat turned to him, grudgingly nodding, and turning towards Trixie and Spud.

"Trixie? Spud? As I'm sure you've noticed, the two of you are most likely not one hundred percent human," Fu Cat said.

"None of you are actually any human at all right now due to this wacky effect done by time tunnels and-" Fu Dog began, noticing that Trixie and Spud looked scared now, shutting up.

"AS I was saying," Fu Cat said, giving Fu Dog a look.

"We'll need to perform the test that Rose went through on you two. Only we'll do a more thorough one," Fu Cat said.

"A test? But I didn't study!" Spud panicked, but before he could reach into his pocket to search for a pencil, Fu Cat had already said the incantation.

"_Decerno percentile quantum magus animus!_" she said dramatically.

The magic flowed through the air, and zapped the two on the foreheads. They looked woozy for a moment, then fell asleep.

"Great. Now we gotta drag these two around while we look for the others," Fu Dog said, and the four girls sighed as Trixie and Spud snoozed.

"Ok, really time to run!" Jake said, jumping into another cloud. The people were sending up fireworks like crazy.

"Who shoots fireworks during the day?" Cameron asked as they flew on.

"We're in Ancient China," Jade said. Everybody looked at her, a bit shocked that she had kept the answer from them.

"How do you know for sure?" Haley asked curiously, playing with a cloud.

"That was where fireworks were invented. And I recognized the construction of them when they shot them up. They must have seen us."

"Then why would they be shooting fireworks?" Jake asked.

"They're not shooting them at us intentionally. The ancient Chinese saw dragons as a great symbol of power. They have most likely seen us, and want to celebrate now," Jade explained.

"Hmm. Well, even though I'm down with being worshiped, we gotta find our friends and get back home!" Jake said frantically, each of them picking up their pace.

"Can we hurry along? I'm pretty sure that this levitation spell won't last much longer, and there's no way I can find the ingredients I'll need for another one unless…," Fu Dog said, then, had a thought.

"I think I might be turning about twenty years old today," he realized, and they each looked at him.

Fu Cat thought about this, and realized she was most likely about eighteen now.

"We can find our past selves, and the ingredients we need to make another time vortex," she said, and Fu Dog knew she had caught onto his plan.

"But time vortexes summoned by potions are utterly random. There's no knowing where we'd end up," Kara said, bringing everybody down.

"Well, let's find them anyway. And we can't do anything to influence them to do anything. We can't mess up anything, so you got everything?" Fu Cat asked, and Fu Dog nodded sheepishly.

Upon taking a long walk along the Great Wall, after about half an hour, they saw Fu Dog, looking like a puppy, getting his butt whooped by Yan Yan, and Yan Yan running off with some sort of coin.

"Ouch! If it's the last thing I do, I'm gettin' that coin… Hey, who are you?" Young Fu Dog asked, calling to the nearby group as he got up from the wreckage of the flag.

Before they could even talk, however, puppy Fu Dog interrupted them.

"Let me guess. You're me from the future since they've figured out time travel by then, and you're here to stop Yan Yan from gettin' the coin?" he said.

"Well, you're half right. They'll figure out time travel in about two hundred years with the Euchrono Hourglass. But I'm not here to stop that. We're actually not even here on intention. We're from 2006, when a time vortex opened up, and we can't find the one that sent us here, so some assistance please!" Fu Dog yelled at his past self.

"Well, all I can say…," and then Fu Puppy saw Fu Cat.

"Fu Cat? Well geeze, all I gotta say is, the years have not been kind," he said, and Fu Cat gave him a withering look.

"Yes, well, what you just said only applies to one of us. And it isn't me," she said, and Fu Puppy looked at her a little scared.

"First things first. We need to find the other four," Fu Cat said.

"There are others with you? Who?" Fu Puppy asked, and Fu Cat regretted saying it, having to explain his life after he met Lao Shi, and to when Jake was born, upon being best friends with Jake, to about several hours ago when they had been sucked into the time vortex.

"Hmm. Thanks for giving me the cheat codes to my life," Fu Puppy said, and they gave him stricken looks.

"You can't stray off of ANYTHING we just told you. If you do, Jake and Haley might not be born, as you won't be able to encourage Lao Shi any, and he might die, hence leaving New York defenseless," Fu Cat yelled at him.

"I know, I know. I mean so I'll know what to expect. I'm not gonna use it to my advantage or anything," Fu Puppy said.

"You're lying," Fu Cat said, clearly annoyed, and Fu Puppy looked at her, also annoyed.

"All right, all right. Cross my heart and hope to live my eternal life in sadness," he said as Fu Cat read his mind.

"That's better," she said, and Fu Puppy calmed down a bit.

"About these dragons, wouldn't they be feral beasts right now, with their humanity ripped away?" Fu Puppy asked.

"I think I like how Fu Dog says it better," Rose said from behind the rest of the group.

"No, they wouldn't. Since their dragon halves grew up with them, they're apart of them, so they're still sane," Fu Cat said, calming everyone down a bit.

"Well, we'd better find a place to stick it out for a bit, then make a warp potion," Fu Puppy said, leading them away along the Great Wall.

"And you just so happen to have a fresh stock of Krylock venom?" Fu Cat questioned.

"No, I don't," Fu Puppy said, bringing everyone down, until a voice interrupted the silence.

"I might be able to help," it said, and everyone turned around to see Spud, fully awake.

Everyone rushed to hug him as he held up a piece of paper.

"It says that I'm twenty five percent human, fifty-four percent wizard, 5 percent merman, which must explain my passion for it, and it doesn't say what the other fifteen percent comes from, but my high IQ comes from an intelligence passed down from a spell cast on my family to pass the smarts on from the First Family, or somethin' like that," he said, and Fu Dog gasped.

"The First Family? That was a high ranking group of sorcerers. They could absorb books in minutes. I can't believe we found the family line!" Fu Dog said, and Spud blushed.

"Wait, fifteen percent? What's the last percent?" Rose asked.

"It was from when Fu Dog cast a spell on us. The scroll even said, '1 percent of dragon permanently introduced, 1 percent of human destroyed,'" he read aloud, and Fu Dog blushed.

"Eh-heh, my bad. I guess we'll know what one percent of Trixie is then," he said, and Spud tested out the single percent, accidentally setting his sleeve on fire when he tried to morph his hand.

"Guess I can't turn into a dragon yet. I gotta work on this," Spud said, continuously working on it, even pulling off a claw.

"You know, I think due to the whole one percent, I can only do two appendages at a time," he said, trying out his other hand.

Sure enough, a blue magic swirled around his left hand, and it came out as an indigo dragon hand with orange claws.

"Sweet, it matches my clothes!" Spud said, slashing his two dragon hands.

"Yeah, yeah, time to get over the shock, kid. We gotta find the others," Fu Puppy said, and they went along as Trixie slept longer. Hers was going to be a bit more complex.

"How long are you going to take?" Cameron asked.

They were on a mountain summit right around now, and Jade had decided to use her oracle power to find the others, since this search was obviously going to take so long, they'd end up back in 2006 before they found them.

"Will you please be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate," Jade said. She had rarely used her oracle abilities while in dragon form, so this was going to be a bit of a challenge. She was always up for challenges.

Her mind left her body, and the process began as it flew in fast-forward to Greece.

It was still new when she got to it, and when she finally found a crack in the earth and went through, she saw there was no temple, and remembered that it had not been founded yet.

"Where did it originate?" she asked quietly of the cavity in the Earth where the temple would be eventually.

She then had a thought, and flew out, back to Greece, and towards Delphi, to ask the earth there, as the first oracles had.

Upon getting there, she bent to the ground when she found a large crevice, and searched for the answer.

Infinite knowledge suddenly began to fill her mind. How would she find what she was looking for?

"Just pay attention," Aunt Shui's lessons came back to her, and she focused on every bit of information.

About five minutes into the knowledge absorption, her brain was about to pop, when she found it. They were by the Great Wall, being led somewhere by Fu Dog's past self.

"That's it!" she yelled, and her mind snapped back to her body.

"I know where they are!" she said, taking off without telling them.

A bit shocked, they flapped their wings and zoomed after her into the sky.

Trixie took in a gasp of air, and woke up.

They were in some sort of cave, and Rose, Kara, Sara, Fu Cat, and what looked to be a younger version of Fu Cat were in the cave with her.

"The boys are in the other portion of the cave. So what are you?" Fu Cat asked, cuddling up with her past self.

"Where are we?" she demanded first, and Fu Cat went into a bit of a story.

"We were walking along the Great Wall when Fu Dog got an idea to find our past selves, so we did, and right now, we're resting a bit in a cave near the Great Wall before we continue searching for the other four. So, what are you already?" Fu Cat asked, taking in a big gulp of air after the long explanation she had just gotten through.

Trixie reached into the back pocket of her cargo pants, and pulled out the scroll that had been magically placed there.

"It says I'm twenty five percent human, one percent dragon, which there's some weird story to go along with," she started, but Rose interrupted her.

"We know Trixie. Spud's said the same thing about the single dragon percent. What are the others?" she asked, and Trixie continued.

"It says I'm thirteen percent dryad, fifteen percent fairy, but this next one depresses me a bit," she said, and the others leaned in.

"Says I'm five percent siren," she said, and everyone gasped except Fu Cat of course.

"Not all sirens are evil. That's just Homer's depiction of them. Of course, the sirens that aren't evil don't really use their powers much," she said, and Trixie calmed down somewhat.

"Anyway, the rest. I'm nineteen percent elf, eleven percent genie, and the rest is something called a fwooper. What in the heck is a fwooper?" She finished, and Fu Cat gave her a sad look.

"An extremely dangerous African creature. It comes in the form of a bird. The sound of its cry will send anything into insanity," she said, and everyone gave Trixie a sympathetic look.

"Well, one thing is for sure. I've got one heck of a combination. That, and I'm never using my siren and fwooper abilities," she said, which soothed everyone a bit.

"Get down here kid!" Fu Dog called up to Spud, who had demorphed his hands and sprouted his wings, and had flown high up into the air.

His wings were also a deep indigo.

"Ha-ha, no way! This is the most fun I've had since the video game convention! Even if there isn't any free stuff!" Spud said happily, sprouting his second dragon appendage, his tail, which was indigo with white fins.

Meanwhile, about four thousand feet in the air, the others flew along the line of the Great Wall, until they saw specific shapes with their dragon eyes.

"I think it's them. But who's the other guy with the wings?" Cameron asked as they went into a vertical dive towards them.

"Guys!" Jake called out while still a dot in the sky, and Fu Dog and Spud looked up to see the four dragons dive-bombing them.

"Spud?!" Jake and Cameron yelled at the same time upon seeing him with wings.

"Eh-heh, yeah, apparently I'm a magical creature. And so is Trixie. Isn't that hilarious?" Spud said, and Jake just stared at him.

His friends were magical creatures? What next?

(A/N) I've always enjoyed the thought of Trixie and Spud getting magical abilities, and the "Keeping Shop" episode just wasn't enough for me. Please review.


End file.
